supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse''' are a quartet of immensely powerful entities that personify the four prime concepts that drive the Apocalypse. They can manifest a human form, which can be harmed in manners identical to humans. They are respectively known as: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Each use a special ring that channels their core ability, without which, their physical forms are lost, excluding Death. After Lucifer rises from his cage in Hell, he takes command of the Horsemen and directs them in enacting his genocide against humanity. Their rings, unknown to all but a few select individuals, are the keys to Lucifer's Cage in Hell, and thus the Horsemen collectively hold the key to sending him back. History It is not fully known as to when and how the Horsemen came into being, as they are given little to no background information. Death is the only Horseman known to exist before the conception of the universe, as she has existed alongside God ever since the beginning. While the other three however have no story of origin. Characteristics The Horsemen have a very slanted view of humanity, and some see themselves as just bringing out the evil that is already in humans. Both War and Famine think humans "only need a little push" in order to do horrible things, and both show a level of disgust and contempt toward how easily corruptible humans are, and what they can do. Pestilence prefers spreading diseases to people, claiming that belief of disease being a bad thing is just because of sick people, and he can never understand why God has such love for humanity. War War hates acting directly because in his opinion the best way to cause chaos is to induce panic and let humans take care of the rest. War's ring is gold and is the only ring that does not have a stone in it. Famine Famine is in a decrepit, weak condition due to massive agricultural improvements. Because of this, Famine can barely infect anyone by himself, forcing Lucifer to send lower level-demons to care for him until his powers are fully regenerated. Like his brother War, he too possesses a ring that allows him to focus and direct his powers. His ring is silver with a black stone. Pestilence He spreads some mucus over everything. He drives a sickly green/white car with a license plate that spells "sick and tired". He is accompanied by a swarm of flies and has the appearance of a man suffering a heavy cold, though this appears to be a ruse since, after leaving the drugstore, he straightens up and laughs while throwing the medicine away. His ring is gold with a pale green stone. Death Death, unlike the other Horsemen, doesn't naturally appear to aid in the apocalypse. Death is the eldest of the Horsemen and is older than most creatures can understand; she explains to Reya and Romona that the entire galaxy is still "in its diapers" in comparison to her. Due to her age, Death is very detached from the rest of the world and does not really care that much for The Apocalypse and those involved, thinking them to be little more than bacteria. Powers and Abilities The Four Horsemen are among the most powerful entities in existence; however, they require their rings to channel their powers through their physical forms. Collective powers * '''Indestructibility - While Horsemen can take damage in their human forms, they are difficult to destroy. * Immortality - They can live forever. * Manifestation - The Horsemen can take on any human form they so desire while possessing their rings (excluding Death). * Superhuman Stamina - The Horsemen don't possess the capacity to tire, and furthermore, do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. * Telekinesis - The Horsemen can manipulate physical matter through power of will. * Teleportation - The Horsemen can travel from place to place instantly, without occupying the space in between. * Cosmic Awareness - The Horsemen process incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings.